


Sweet Mother, I Cannot Weave

by thealphaaxolotl



Series: Dead Man's Party [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Also kinda counts for obscure character day too, F/F, Fluff, Is in the same universe/concurrent with Dead Man's Party but can be read alone, Prompt: A typical Frondsday in the Lower Elements, Written For Fowlfest2020, domestic-ish, my continuing quest to make Hollyfrond happen, slightly over the word limit I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphaaxolotl/pseuds/thealphaaxolotl
Summary: It's Frondsday. Holly spends time thinking about her girlfriend instead of getting work done.
Relationships: Lili Frond/Holly Short
Series: Dead Man's Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Mother, I Cannot Weave

It was Frondsday, and Holly could have sworn they had set up a time stop around the Section Eight headquarters. The hours seemed to be stubbornly inching along, and the clock at the bottom of her screen all too helpfully reminded her that she had several hours before she could even think about leaving.

Holly enjoyed her job, for the most part. But although being Wing Commander brought its own rights and privileges, she had been quick to learn that the position did not exclude her from having to complete copious amounts of paperwork. Quite the contrary, in fact.

She sighed and clicked open yet another document, taking a sip of her dandelion root coffee as she did. It tasted burnt, as usual. Holly didn’t understand why Foaly enjoyed this brand so much, but trying to convince him to switch to a different kind was an argument she knew she wouldn’t win.

Her eyes drifted downwards to a small picture taped to the bottom of her monitor. It showed a grinning Holly with an arm around a woman with curly blonde hair, laughing at something Holly had said right before the photo had been snapped.

Holly felt warmth blossoming in her chest at the sight. Lili Frond. Head of LEP PR. Haven royalty, in both a figurative and literal sense. _Her girlfriend._

Her girlfriend who would be waiting when she finally got off this evening. They would order takeout, and Lili would somehow have the perfect mushroom wine to pair with it, despite the fact that they had only decided on what to order just then. They’d drink, laugh, and watch whatever mudperson movie Artemis had managed to smuggle her the last time she had seen him. Holly would end up falling asleep on the couch, her head on Lili’s shoulder, and wake up the next morning snuggled against her.

It was all so strangely domestic. Holly had never thought she had been cut out for that kind of life. Hell, she couldn’t remember the last person she had _snuggled_ with before Lili. It didn’t seem like something she would enjoy in the slightest.

But the thing was, she _did_ enjoy it. A lot, in fact. Holly found herself even looking forward to the quiet moments they would spend together, as she was now. Maybe, she reflected, it wasn’t that she hadn’t been the kind of person to enjoy the simple joys of sharing a life with another person, but that she hadn’t found the right person before now.

It wasn’t just her dimples, her deep brown eyes, or even the smile that could light up an entire building that drew Holly in. It was the way she sat and listened, really and wholly listened, as Holly ranted about whatever inanity of LEP bureaucracy currently was getting on her nerves and always knew exactly what to say how to make her feel better. It was the way she danced in their tiny kitchen when she had one too many glasses of wine and somehow always managed to convince Holly to lose her inhibitions and join her. It was the way she would snort when she laughed too hard at some cheesy joke in a show.

It was everything about her that made Holly’s stomach flipflop and made her think _this is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with._ She didn’t know how she had mistaken the feeling for hatred before. But realizing the true root of the emotion was one of the best things she had ever done.

Holly realized that she was smiling. She also realized that she had failed to do any work in the past twenty or so minutes. Oops.

Holly began to type again, but this time, with less trepidation.

The sooner she got through this, the sooner she could get home.


End file.
